Before the First Bell
by lovenaruto18100
Summary: Kid plays a devious unexpected prank on Soul because he was disrespected. What happens when Soul gets his revenge? Read on! WARNING! Lots of yaoi KidxSoul


**N/A:** Ok, hi! This is my second story so leave some reviews!

Disclaimer: Me don't own Soul Eater;)

WARNING!: This story includes lemons and is a yaoi with KidxSoul. Don't like don't read. Okies, done!

* * *

"Man, today is so ucool." Soul grunted to himself. First thing in the morning, he gets Maka chopped because of Blair's wake-up call for him. The seductive wake-up call. The one that makes him have a nosebleed all the time. Second, Maka had to leave early in the morning to drop off some books in the library, so he didn't have anyone to walk with, which made him look like some unwanted loser. "HEEYYYOO!" Black Star shouts when he lands on his white-haired best friend. " Hey Black Star. As loud as ever, huh?" Soul asks calmly with his best friend hanging on his neck. "HAHAHA!YUP!" Black Star laughs. " Morning, Soul. Maka's not with you?" Tsubaki asks softly. " Morning Tsubaki. No, she went to drop some stuff off earlier in the morning."" Oh, ok." Tsubaki answered. " Morning, you guys." a familiar voice greeted them. " Morning! Kid." Kid walked up to them with liz and Patty at his sides. " Soul, I need to talk to you." Kid said. " Mm? Oh sure, later." Soul answered. "No, right now." Kid demanded. "After school. Take it or leave it." Soul said in a serious tone." Fine." Kid answered, walking past them. "I think you got him angry, Soul." Tsubaki said. "How so, Tsubaki?" he asked." Um... well, maybe because he's Lord Death's son, he got shocked and angry at you because he's never been talked to with such an attitude."Tsubaki answered shyly. "Well, all of us are not perfect." Soul grinned at his little joke. " HAHA! YOU'RE TOTALLY RIGHT!" Black Star shouted once more. They continued on their way to their school. Once they got up the large set of stairs, they met up with Maka, who was waving from the entrance. " Hey you guys! Come check this out!" she shouted and then walked back inside. The four of them chatted on the way to the bulletin board that showed the news of the school that hung next to the soul mission board. " What did you want to show us, Maka?" Soul asked, confused. She pointed to a board that was hung up. It showed a picture of Black Star and a picture of Soul with a giant pink heart that was traced around them. "What the hell is that?!" Soul asked angrily. "Read the caption." Maka said. **"****SOUL AND BLACK STAR. A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP?" **is said in bold, black letters. " HAHA! I KNEW I WAS A BIG STAR AND WOULD HAVE A PICTURE OF ME POSTED ON THE NEWSBOARD SOONER OR LATER BUT, THIS IS..."Black Star's sentence was cut off by some of the other students' laughter. " So uncool." Soul finished. " Who did this?" the white-haired weapon asked, looking around them to find a suspicious suspect. He then found Kid smiling at the poster. _" Busted."_ he thought as he walked over to Kid, clenching his fist. Black Star might be okay with it, but he was totally pissed. "Why the hell did you put something like that up?!" Soul asked the symmetrical kid in front of him. "No one talks to me like that and when they do, they won't know what hit them." Kid answered calmly. " Ha. You're not as clever as you think you are." Soul grinned." And what makes you say that to the only son of Lord Death?"Kid asks. Their fight now attracted many listeners that had gathered up around them to hear what they were arguing about. " Tch. I'll show you so that you'll know." And with that, he dragged Kid outside onto the balcony where you could see the whole city. "Hmph. I see no reason to climb up here fo..."Kid was cut off by Soul's lips as they clashed together. "Mm! Mmph..." Kid tried to get out of the kiss but Soul had pinned him to the wall with his hands above his head. Soul had one hand holding Kid's while the other caressed Kid's side. Kid groaned as Soul lifted his hand higher on the pale skin of the Shinigami. Soul broke the kiss for air. " Ha...ah..Soul..." Kid said. Before Kid could say anything else, Soul dived in for another kiss. This time, Kid didn't resist. Kid's knees felt like jelly as Soul caressed his thigh down. Soul had his guard down, so Kid could do anything he wanted. He quickly pulled his hands from Soul's and wrapped them around his neck. Soul was shocked, but he didn't care. He was too eager to start to care. " Mm...Soul.." Kid moaned as the white-haired weapon slid his hand down and past the elastic holding up Kid's boxers. Soul grabbed Kid's hardening member. "Ah...ahh!" Soul started pumping the erection. He kissed the shinigami deeply. Kid's fingers disappeared in Soul's white soft hair. _Why did he like this? He wasn't gay! Until now... _Soul tapped the tip of his erection with the pad of his index, which made Kid groan with pleasure. Next thing he knew, Soul had taken his huge length into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the flesh. The white-haired weapon slid his hand down to the base and lowered it towards Kid's swollen entrance. "Ah! Soul...please.." Kid groaned. "Suck on these first." Soul said as he stuck his fingers in Kid's mouth. Once Soul thought that they were wet enough, he pushed one finger inside his entrance. The Shinigami hissed at the pain at first, but when Soul started rubbing inside of him, he soon felt the pleasure come up as the form of heat. Soul soon entered another finger and scissored in deeper. For some reason, Kid actually liked being stretched down there. Eventually,he started to love it. Soul soon entered another finger and pushed in deeper. Kid pushed his hips toward the wet fingers, wanting nothing else but more. " Ahnn.. Soul, please. No more fingers..." Kid pleaded. Soul eagerly obeyed his commands, took his fingers out, and slowly pushed his own length in. Kid nearly screamed. Soul's fingers were nothing compared to his erection. The size difference was just too great. The tight heat clamped and swallowed around his member. Soul waited until Kid had gotten used to the feeling. " Soul..please move.." Kid panted. Soul smirked and slowly pulled out only halfway until he thrusted in again. He quickened his pace slowly after he thought that Kid had fully gotten used to it. After a couple more seconds of this, Kid felt his orgasm coming up. "Soul, I... I'm coming...!" After that, Kid screamed as he climaxed all over their stomachs. After a few more thrusts, Soul soon climaxed in him. Soul then fell on Kid's chest. " Ah..Soul..I'm sorry..." Kid said between pants. "I know.." Soul replied. " I love you, Soul." I love you too, Kid." And then before the first bell rung, they quickly redressed and walked back down to their classroom.


End file.
